


The Date Night Special (Read All About It)

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [122]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Dating, F/F, Gossip, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: This issonot what Jan had planned.





	The Date Night Special (Read All About It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).

“I’m thinking baby pink,” said Jan, staring at the side of Natasha’s head. “With ruffles. And a boob window. Bows everywhere.”

Natasha, flat on her stomach on top of SHIELD HQ, continued staring through her binoculars, and did not reply.

“I’m gonna call it Bad Girlfriend Black Widow.”

“We’re on a stakeout, Jan.”

“This is supposed to be date night!” Jan cried. She’d even worn an unpremiered outfit. Secretly, she was calling it ‘Third Date Wasp.’ But this third date looked like a wash.

“Look!” Natasha thrust the binoculars at her. “Behind Club A.”

Jan crossed her arms. “I wanted to spend time with you! Not investigate the latest conspiracy. Which, I know it’s important and also your hobby, and I respect and support—”

Natasha grabbed her hand and put the binoculars in it. “Look,” she ordered in her scariest Russian voice.

Jan looked. Then looked again. “Is that… Principle Fury… and Madame Hydra? A secret romance?! Ohmygod, this is the hottest scoop of the year!”

She put down the binoculars and whipped out her phone.

“Am I a good girlfriend again?” Natasha asked, raising one scarlet brow.

Jan winked. “Get me back to the dorm and you’ll find out!”


End file.
